Remember Him
by phobic-i
Summary: [set in the Remember Me-verse} Francois Bonnefoy has a strange dream.


**Remember Him:**  
_by SongOfDoom_

"_I love you._"

Someone whispered into his ear, their breath hot in the shell of his ear and spreading tingling warmth through the rest of his body. He shivered, reaching a hand out and feeling his lips twist into a content smile as a set of fingers laced with his, warmth sweeping through his arm and sending his heart into a painful flail against his ribs. He felt his chest constrict with the urge to open his eyes, and he heard the warning that someone hissed as his eyelashes fluttered. "Please," he pleaded, the corners of his eyes stinging with the suffocation exploding in his chest as he forced his sight to remain darkened. "I need to see you, I can hardly stand not being able to see you!"

"No," someone murmured again, the ends of their feathery hair tickling his temples as someone leaned up and pressed their sultry lips against the lobe of his ear. He shivered, his eyes squeezing as tingles of pleasure shuddered down his spine. His fingers gripped the others tighter, his rough and calloused as they scratched over slender, dainty fingers. "Do not ask why, I have told you too much already. Identifying me as a breach would only put yourself at risk."

He leaned down slightly, the pressure against the back of his eyes intensifying. "Please," he begged, his voice a desperate whisper. He tilted his head forward, his nose brushing with someone's and his breath hitching as chapped lips ghosted over his "Une fois?" He tilted his head, his lips slightly parted as he pressed them against someone's for a long moment, an excited heat erupting inside of him. He felt the urge to wrap his arms around the warm body in front of him, pulling someone close to his chest and holding them forever. He only squeezed someone's fingers as he pulled from the slow kiss, his eyes fluttering hesitantly at the silence.

Silence can be translated into many different answers. With the weight of it pressing down on his shoulders and head, he slowly cracked his eyes open, his lips pulling into a thin line as someone squeezed his fingers in reassuring return. "Go ahead," they whispered, their voice tantalizing.

With a rush of emotion stifling his breath, he slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at someone for the very first time. The first electrical signal his brain transmitted, was the vibrant color green. Someone stared up at him with hooded eyes, flecks of gold dancing in his eyes from the flickering of the candlelight on a table beside him. The population of Neo-Paris had pencil-thin, unnatural eyebrows that arched above their blue and brown eyes; thick, dark brows say evenly along the contour they were supposed to. A soft smile tugged at the corners of someone's lips, lines creased into the commissures. Soft angles constructed the face, and he reached up to run his knuckles along the jawline, brushing gently along as his fingers curled beneath the chin. Ghosting his thumb into the small dimple in the chin, below the bottom lip, he felt his heart kickstart to life again. "Incredible," he breathed, replying on an impulse that raced through his mind and leaning forward to press his lips against incredible, breathtaking someone's, situating his arms beneath someone's and pulling him closer by the waist. Warmth radiated from someone's cheeks as they flushed, luscious green eyes slipping closed and their thin arms moving up to wrap around his neck; he kept his eyes narrowed, watching someone's beautiful face and feeling his heart give a painful shudder. His arms tightened around someone as he bent him backward slightly in his desperation to get closer.

A strange sound came from someone, and he felt his eyes fly wide with disbelief as someone twitched in his arms, his outline giving a robotic glitch of pixels. "No.." he whispered, pulling slightly back from the kiss and watching as the figure in his arms lost color, colors of vibrance being stripped away as the someone gave a pixelated spasm. "No, it can't be time already...!"

"Arthur," someone whispered between robotic elapses in his body. "I am... Arthur, and I am someone." Someone, Arthur, gave a violent seize, and his pixels seemed to float upward, spiraling out of his arms and vanishing into the shadowed ceiling of the room with a flash of white.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Bonnefoy. Comment avez-vous dormi?_" his Sensen chirped, a robotic servant hovering over to his bedside with a tray of tea in his hands. Francois cracked his eyes open, pushing his tired body into a sitting position as the robot lowered the tray onto his lap, offering him a spoon to stir his tea with. With a short-tempered '_fine_', Francois leaned back into his pillows, wishing the warmth on his lap was not a tea tray and was someone, Arthur, instead. Sensen gave a blip of warning as it was crushed into the feather-down pillows, situating from beneath his heavy neck to hover around his temple.

With a sigh, Francois didn't realize he drifted back into sleep until he was in that same room as the night before. And as Francois stared down at Arthur in his arms, their lips melded against each other, he realized that he remembered him.


End file.
